1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a component supply device which supplies an electronic component, a component mounting system which uses the component supply device, and a component mounting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a component mounting system which mounts an electronic component on a substrate, a component mounting operation of unloading the electronic component from a component supply device, such as a tape feeder set in a component mounting device and transferring and loading the electronic component on the substrate, is repeatedly performed. A component mounting device which has a traceability managing function and is capable of performing a post-retrospective trace by managing and recording a component type or manufacturing lot of the electronic component supplied by the component supply device in the related art, from requirements on the quality management or production management in the component mounting operation, is known (for example, refer to PTL 1). In the related art illustrated in the PTL, it is described that by reflecting timing when a joint of a carrier tape is detected by the tape feeder in mounting history data in which a unit mounting history which makes a mounting point at which the electronic component is loaded on the substrate correspond to the tape feeder which supplies the electronic component is written in a time-series order, and tape changing history information which divides a plurality of mounting points on the substrate for every carrier tape is created.
However, an example of the component supply device which is used in the component mounting device, is a stick feeder which uses a long hollow stick case as a carrier that accommodates the electronic component. In the stick feeder, when a plurality of stick cases in which a plurality of electronic components are accommodated in advance are layered, and one stick case becomes empty by unloading the electronic component, the component for the next target stick case is unloaded in order. In addition, even in the component supply by the stick feeder, it is desirable that the above-described traceability managing function is realized.